Harry's Troubles
by DragonGirl720
Summary: This is what happens after the 6th book. This contains some spoilers if you don't read the books only watch the movie. The fanfic is on how saving Hogwarts and Harry. But something changes. What Harry thought he knew was wrong thoughtSongs not mine singer
1. The Rescue

A/N: This is my first fanfic so plz be nice about this story. This story continues after the 6th book of Harry Potter.

**Kurisu: I can't write that well.**

**Krystal: Yes u can at times when ur really into it.**

**Kurisu: Who r u?**

**Krystal: I'm ur not so good muse**

**Kurisu: Oh god now I know where my thoughts come from.**

**LeAnn: I'm ur good muse thought. I just get pushed back because of Krystal thought she likes to get more thoughts.**

**Kurisu: Ok u guys fight out I'm gonna write the story. **

**LeAnn & Krsytal: OK! starts to fight at each other**

**I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does!**

It was a stormy night on Private Drive. Harry was looking at the sky of lighting and petting Hedwig. Harry was hoping for a letter from Ron or Hermione asking what going to happen since Dumbledore died. Toward 2 in the morning Harry decides to go to bed and not stay up the entire night again.

Outside Private Drive thought something else is going on. Professor McGonagall is doing a rescue with the Weasley family. "We must do this quickly and quietly". McGonagall said. "We need to do it quickly. It's to much for him to live at the Dursley. Molly said. I know Molly, but Dumbledore wanted this way until now. Dumbledore knew if he stayed with the Dursley's he would be safe until now. McGonagall said. No one knew Voldemort would find him here. Arthur said."

Professor McGonagall then brings out the thing that turns the lights out on street lamps so no body notices. Harry still not asleep notices what going on. He looks out the window and see only Molly for a second, but then the lights go out. "Hedwig Molly here! Hurry up and get in the cage I know she's here to rescue me. Harry said." Harry then says a spell to pack quickly that Tonks thought him. He then appreates outside.

"You want me? Harry said. Harry! How you know? Molly said. I was awake. I have been waiting for Ron and Hermione to write me back. Harry said. Oh sorry Harry they our at Siruis house like before. So letter can't be given their. Hedwig must have dropped off the letters at their actually house. Arthur said. Well lets go I need to go back to Hogwarts and take care of some business. Molly and Arthur if you would take him back. Professor McGonagall said. Professor what is going to happen? Harry asked. I don't know Potter. I truly don't know. I wish I did so I could help in a way but I can't. Professor responded."

McGonagall then leaves. "Harry hold on tight to use so we wont lose you. Molly said."

Once back at Siruis house Harry breaks down crying. No one doesn't know what to do, but Lupin decides to take him up to his room to help calm him down.

**OK that the end of Chapter 1. Srry I know its not good but it was my first fanfic. **

**Krystal: Hey u didn't use any my ideas.**

**LeAnn: Why would she u can't really. **

**Kurisu: Will u do knock it off. Next chapter soon.**


	2. The Breakdown and Pain

**A/N: I know that chapter was short but it was my first story srry. This one I'll try to make longer. Hope this chapters better. **

**Krystal: Use my thoughts plz.**

**LeAnn: y would she. No one would use ur ideas. **

**Kurius: Yea I do. Just not in storys really shes my real life muse thought actually u both our used the same. Anyway muses inspire me plz.**

**Krystal & LeAnn: Yup. That's what we do best. **

Once Harry got up to his room Lupin tried to comfort him by rubbing his back. "It's all my fault Lupin.. Siruis death and Dumbledore death. He gave me the mirror but I never looked at it when he gave it to me. Its all my fault. Then Dumbledore died because he brought me with him to get the hocaxous. Harry said still crying. Harry it not your fault. You did that stuff to save people. You did right. You did nothing wrong. Lupin responded. Harry he's right. You did nothing wrong. Hermione said walking in. She's right Harry. Lupin said. Please leave everybody I need to think. Harry said. Just when he says that he passes out.

While Harry is passed out he becomes connected to Voldemort again. This time it's a meeting with the Death Eaters. Harry recognizes Snape right away who's next to Voldemort. "Snape then says that Malfoy has run away and can't be found. Locuas then stands up and says I'm sorry my Lord but once I find him I swear their will be sever punishment. Not necessary Locuas. Malfoy was no help only to trick Potter. Snape it is great do have you back also. Any news one the Order of Phoenix group? Unfortunately since Dumbledore's death they our stuck. Snape responded. Lets make sure it stays that way now don't we. Do you know where their hide out is, Snape? Sorry theirs no way I can find them. Snape responded. Keep a look out Snape. Yes Master."

All of a sudden Harry wakes up in a panic. "Your finally awake. How do you feel? Mad Eye Moody asked. I saw Voldemort at a meeting of Death Eaters. Harry said out of breath. What happen? Tell us everything Harry? Lupin asked. Malfoy ran away. They don't know where the hide out is." Harry stopped their not wanted to tell them that Snape is defiantly working with Voldemort again, but as his right hand man too. Then Harry gets this weird feeling knowing that Mad Eye Moody read his mind.

"Snape is the right hand man this time. We need to tell McGonagall. Mad Eye Moody said." Harry then feels really weird again. Like someone was in his mind again. Harry then blocks his mind. He then looks at Moody seeing if it was him, but he was talking with Molly saying to get Harry food. Harry then realizes that it had to be Voldemort or Snape.

"It wasn't Voldemort. Sorry Harry it was me I read a book to read minds and go off into peoples dreams to help. Ron and I can help now. I tried on you sorry should of told you. I didn't hear anything thought you blocked me out so I couldn't get anything. Hermione said. Told you not to try on him first Hermione. Ron said. Oh shut up Ronald. Want to keep rubbing it in my face. Hermione answered back snappy. Can I please eat Mrs. Weasley? I haven't eaten much this summer. Harry asked. Of course. Here it is honey. Mrs. Weasley said."

Harry continued to eat with everyone looking at him. "What's wrong? Harry asked. Harry we were wondering if you were going to go back to Hogwarts? Ginny asked. I know if I go their Voldemort will come since Dumbledore is dead. Voldemort was always scared of Dumbledore. Since he killed him people at Hogwarts are going to want to be a Death Eater. Knowing Crabe and Goyle our working for Voldemort I know they'll talk them into going to Voldemorts side. People your going to him out of fear. They're going to them because their scared. Harry said out of frustration.

Everyone then is staring at him not knowing what to do. Harry then runs outside. Ginny then goes to go after him but Mrs. Weasley stops her from going after him. He needs time to think Lupin said. All of a sudden a loud crash is heard outside.

**Yes a cliffhanger. This chapters not as long as I like it to be but I think it's a bit better then chapter one. Don't be mad if I don't post a chapter up as soon as possible but I will update. Also gave me ur ideas. **

**Krystal: U didn't use my ideas yet. Y not?**

**LeAnn: oh stop ur whining.**

**Kurisu: I will don't worry.**

**Also Krystal and LeAnn our my muses. Krystal I always have. LeAnn came just recently. **


	3. The Dreams

**A/N: Hey I can't stay away from the computer so I typed my story. **

**Krystal: Use my idea my isn't bad.**

**LeAnn. Yea whatever. She's going to use my ideas.**

**Kurisu: Will u two knock it off. I thought ur so to inspire me not drive me crazy.**

**LeAnn & Krystal: srry. **

**OK cliffhanger last chapter now the continuation of the chapter. **

**Harry broke down and we found out that hes not doing so good.**

Everyone rushes out and see Harry with his wand out. "What's wrong Harry? Lupin Asked. I don't know I came out and there was a noise. Harry responded." Lupin and Mad Eye Moody start walking towards where the noise was. First thing Harry saw was Purple hair. Then Ginny screams, but is muffled out by the protection shied.

"Tonks your back! Lupin says happily. Yup. Sorry took so long but Hagird and I took a detour getting back because of Death Eaters. Tonks said. Where's Bill? Molly Asked. He took the front door. His fiancé thought is in Egypt. It's safer their right now. Tonks answered. Where's Hagrid? Harry asked. Back at Hogworts. He's getting ready for the new term. He's also head of your house. Guess who's back thought as Defense Against the Dark Arts? Tonks said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ask who at the same time. He's right here. Tonks answerers back. They all look at Lupin.

"What? I can't…………I'm a werewolf. Lupin said. What's that got to do with anything? Bill said walking in. No parent wants their child to be taught by a werewolf. Lupin responded. Doesn't matter Professor McGonagall wants you to teach the class even if you're a werewolf. Slugworm will give you the medicine you need. You will be teaching when you're a werewolf too. McGonagall told me to tell you that. Bill said. Tonks was doing something at the time to calm down Professor Crazy!" Hermione then starts laughing knowing that's it's the "to see beyond teacher."

"OK I'll do it. Since she most likely wants to have a member of the Order of the Phoenix to teach their. Lupin said." All of a sudden Harry passes out again.

Harry then hears voices but can't make them out or see who they our. "What are we to do? Said one voice. We need to stop them. Another voice." Then there was a voice Harry knew well. "Well find them. We need to split up. We need to find them and kill them all. Snape said. Snape we can't do that. The Lord said we need to wait, Snape. The voice said. The Harry figured out it was 2 people talking and it was Snape and Locuas. What do you want us to do? If we wait they will get to us first. We need to take action Locuas. Snape said aggravated. We must do what the Lord says or else Snape. Said Locuas.

Harry then wakes up in a panic again. "Snape wants to kill us. Harry said before anyone could ask." He then felt Hermione in his mind trying to find out what happen then decided for her to stay and see. He then looks at her and has the face of sadness. She then whispers in his mind. "Sorry Harry. I feel bad for what you face." He then looks away not wanting anyone to see tears.

All of a sudden an owl comes for a message for Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I wanted to let you know that everything _

_is going to be alright. Just you wait and see._

_Your Friend,_

_Hagrid_

Harry then knows something is happen. Harry then runs up to his room. "What you going to do Harry? Make sure no one gets hurt. Or are you gonna keep crying. Says a voice across his mind. He then looks around. Who said it Mad Eye Moody or Hermione? Harry asked. Said what Harry? Asked Hermione."

Just then the voice whispers across his mind again. Guess who Harry? Just then Harry realizes its……………

**Yes another cliff hanger. I know I'm cruel, but I have to or it wouldn't be all that of a great story. **

**Krystal: U did my idea finally oh Tonks and Lupin**

**Kurisu: I told u I would.**

**LeAnn: Yea now will she leave?**

**Krystal: Oh course not.**

**Kurisu: Will u two knock it off u never fight when I write songs. **

**Anyway Krystal and LeAnn our muses. Kurisu is me. I know the muses and me thing is weird but I don't care I like. Well tune in next time for the continuation of my story. Also I'm srry for Spelling or grammar mistakes in the story. I'm trying my best to make it right. So plz don't yell at me for mistakes. Thxs.**


	4. An Old Face

**Kurisu: I'm srry about the cliff hanger, but had too.**

**LeAnn: Always do what u need to do.**

**Krystal: U used my ideas at least.**

**LeAnn: Lets just inspire her ok**

**Krystal & LeAnn: Let ur ideas be put on paper/typed. Let the objects of ur **

**mind be used.**

**Kurisu: Wow! U actually did muse stuff.**

**Krystal & LeAnn: Yup! Now write!**

Harry then realizes that the voice has to be Voldemort. "Wrong Potter." Harry then realizes its Malfoy. "I need your help Potter. Help Me! Malfoy said across his mind. Where are you? Harry asked. Outside. Malfoy responded.

Harry then looks at everyone. "Malfoy is outside. Harry said. What? Lupin said. He says he needs help. Harry responded."

Harry then runs outside to find Malfoy all burse up and bloody. Lupin then picks up Malfoy and brings him inside to have Molly clean him up. "What's happen to this child? Molly Asks. I don't know, but it has to be something big since he talked to Harry. Lupin responded.

Harry then goes off to his room with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "What do you think happened to Malfoy? Ginny asked. I don't know but he probably dissevered it. Ron said. Ronald how could you say something like that? Hermione said. Easy I just did. Ron said."

Ginny and Harry go to the other side to let them bicker it out. "Hey Harry ever heard of 30 Seconds to Mars? Ginny asked. Who? Harry said. Their a band from America. Hermione showed me on her Ipod. Ginny said. Oh Ok. Harry responded. Harry what's wrong? Ginny asked. I just wished I had Sirus that's all. Sorry. Harry said. Harry, Theirs nothing to be sorry for everyone misses someone in their life when they pass away. Ginny said trying to comfort him" Harry just stays quick thern Ginny gets up and has Ron and Hermione leave with her.

Harry then picks up the Ipod and starts to listen to "The Kill By: 30 Seconds to Mars."

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me

"Wow they were good. Harry says to himself. Harry come down Malfoy is awake! Lupin screams up the stairs." Harry then runs down the stairs. "He was asking for you. Mad Eye Moody said. He was talking in his sleep like trying to say a spell. Bill said. Yea it sounded really weird what he was saying. Someone says." Harry then turns around to see the Weasley twins. What you guys doing here? Ron asks. They closed Diagon Alley. Fred answered. Yea but we still have some of our stock. Greg said.

"Don't know why they didn't shut you down earlier you had rubbish in your shop. Malfoy said after finally been up all the way. Were gonna pretend that you didn't say anything this time. Fred said angrily."

All of a sudden the picture frame of Siruis's mother scream and it hasn't screamed since Sirus died. Everyone just stand stood.

**Kurisu: Yea another cliff hanger**

**Krystal: You used my idea again.**

**LeAnn: She told you she would.**

**Kurisu: anyway I'm really enjoy writing this so plz leave comments in ways to make it better.**


	5. The New Comer

**Kurisu: I have returned to write, but while writing I'm thinking of a song again.**

**Krystal: srry**

**LeAnn: Hey when do u do the songs its me.**

**Kurisu: Now ur fighting on who helps me write songs great.**

**LeAnn: lets stop**

**Krystal: ok**

**Kurisu: thxs**

**LeAnn & Kurisu: Let ur opinions come to mind. Let inspiriting be revealed. Let writing be writing.**

**Kurisu: Wow! I didn't have to ask.**

**A/N: Harry Potter I don't own J.K. Rowling owns him. Brad is AngelJuliet character. The songs our not mine but singers. My ideas our my thought. **

Everyone is frozen from the portrait screaming. Lupin then walks to the door slowly. Everyone is just waiting. "Wait. The kids should go upstairs." Molly Said. Your right, Molly. Run kids. Tonks said. No. If it's a Death Eater I want to get revenge. Harry answered. No Harry that's not the way. Tonks answered. Where not leaving. Hermione said. No you must. Molly said. Let the kids do what they want. Its time they see stuff and fight. Mad Eye Moody said. Not my kids. Molly said. You got to let them grow mom. Bill answered."

Lupin then reaches for the door. Everyone starts to draw their wands. When the door open the person ducks from the wands. The person at the is 6 ft. Has dark black with greens tips. Wearing black rectangular glasses. Wearing all black and a red hat.

"Brad!" screams Ginny. "You know him." Asked Ginny's mom. "Yea where best of friends." Ginny answered. Ginny then goes to hug him and Harry then gets an unexpected feeling in his stomach.

"Hey, Ginny." Brad answers while returning the hug. "Who are you?" Lupin asked. "Oh pardon my manners. My name is Brad. I was sent to here from Professor McGonagall. She told me I wasn't safe anymore." Brad answered. "How do we know its you or not just an impostor to be Brady?" Arthur asked. "Mad Eye Moody." Harry said. "No hint of an impostor in him." Mad Eye Moody answered. "Oh you're the famous Author." Brad said. "Yup." Mad Eye Moody said. **(A/N: Srry if spelled wrong if u know correct spelling tell me plz.)**

Everyone is looking at the new comer in a weird way. Harry still is upset because Ginny is still near him. Brad then puts his arm around Ginny's waist. Harry then had the feeling to punch him but with stand.

"May we ask why you were sent her from Professor McGonagall?" Bill asked. "I rather not say certain things shouldn't be said, or at least not now. Everyone always has something not to say. This is my secret." Brad answered looking down knowing that they will have to know sooner or later the truth. Ginny then puts a confronting hand on his back.

"Well Brad you will sleep in Harry's room. Harry will you take him up so he can get settled in?" Lupin said. "Yea. Follow me Brad." Harry said trying to put a smile on, but still couldn't. Well not yet.

Harry brought Brad upstairs. Brad then looks around. "Who's supposed to be in the frame?" Brad asked. "Sirus relative. He was a head master so he's their and here. He sends messages to us from Professor McGonagall." Harry said. "I'm sorry Harry I know you were close." Brad said. "How do you know?" Harry asked. "Professor told me. I knew Sirus a bit." Brad said. "How?" Harry asked suspiciously. "Some things are meant to be a secret. Or at least for right now." Brad said.

Harry then looks at him and tries to look inside to see if theirs something he can see in him. Just then Harry gets all whose again like someone trying to get in his mind. Harry then figures its Hermione or Malfoy and decides to keep his mind open. "Potter get down here." Malfoy asked. "Wow our you bossy. Wait that's not new." Harry says. Malfoy then makes a growling noise. "Look Lupin and Mad Eye Moody want you." Malfoy said. "Alright I'm coming." Harry said.

Harry then walks down to see Lupin and Mad Eye Moody waiting for him with grim faces on. "What happen?" Harry asked. "We know why you needed to be taken from the Dursley." Mad Eye said. "Because of the way they were treating me." Harry answered back. "Yes. And something else." Lupin said. "What else." Harry said. "Because Voldemort………………

**Kurisu: Yes another cliff hanger. **

**LeAnn: You like cliff hangers don't you.**

**Kurisu: I am enjoying them.**

**Krystal: You used me idea.**

**LeAnn: I think she's gonna start using them for something.**

**Krystal: Yes!**

**Kurisu: Well anyway plz wait for next chapter but might not be up for some time because oh school. **


	6. The Breakdown

**Kurisu: I have returned because well I'm not in academics this week yay.**

**LeAnn: Hi people.**

**Kurisu: Ok u needed to say that**

**Krystal: Oh course she does she's random**

**Kurisu: Well I know where I have random thoughts come from.**

**LeAnn & Krystal: Let ur mind be more than images but be creativity. Let it be revealed. **

"Harry Voldermort killed your aunt, uncle, and cousin." Lupin said "What a lost." Mad Eye Moody answered. "Mad Eye Moody how cruel could you get." Lupin said. "He's right. They treated me like crap/ I always wanted to get away from them." Harry said. "Oh thank god. I can stop being nice. I was just doing that in case you cared." Lupin responded.

Harry then walks back upstairs. With no care about the Dursleys. Harry then goes up to his room and forgets that Brad is up their. Once he gets into his room finds Brad sleeping. So he decides to go to Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Hey Harry. Whats up?" Ginny asked. "Oh nothing just Brad is sleeping so I can't hang in my room." Harry responded. "Anyway Hermione, I was wondering do you still have the book to read minds?" Harry asked. "Yea I believe I still do. Let me look in my trunk for it." Hermione responses. Hermione then opens her trunk and the first think Harry sees is just books. After 5 minutes of looking Harry was going to give up. "Oh here it is." Hermione says. "After 5 minutes you found it. I don't even read that much." Ginny says. "Thanks. I really need it." Harry said.

Harry then leaves and starts to go back to his room and still see that Brad is still asleep. He was gonna go downstairs but decides to go on his bed and read the book. He then found that reading minds was easy and decided to try it on Brad, but when he tried he couldn't get in. "What could he be hiding?" Harry asked himself. "Its nothing bad I promise." Ginny said from the doorway. "How long you been friends?" Harry asked. "Since last year the beginning of the year." Ginny said.

"Harry! Come down here please." Tonks said. "Coming. See ya Ginny." Harry said. "Ah Harry would you mind going to Diagon Alley with Hermione, Giiny, and Ron." Tonks asked. "Not at all." Harry said with a smile. "Good we need potions ingredients for protection." Tonks said. "What about our books?" Ron asked. "Hogwarts already got them." Arthur said from the kitchen. "Why?" Ron asked. "The teachers don't want kids in Diagon Alley." Fred answered. "Where gonna be their too." Greg answered. "Oh cool." Ginny said.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron got ready for their trip to Diagon Alley. "Harry do you think their could be any Death Eaters in Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked. "If there is we better keep our mind open to them. Got it Hermione?" Harry said. "Yup. Harry remember also to keep our minds close same to you Ginny and Ron." Hermione said. "I know how to read minds I took the book out of your trunk when I couldn't sleep one night. I didn't think you mind. If you do sorry." Ginny said. "No not at all. I actually wish for you to read my defense books." Hermione said.

"Everyone here needs to know defense if your going to meet Snape. He's has a lot of power. He will kill if you get in his way even if your family." Brad said in the doorway of the girl's room. "How do you know? We know nothing about you, but you sure know some stuff about us. What's your history? Ron asked. Harry then takes the opportunity to look into Brads mind, and finds out the true. "Don't tell anyone." Brad whispers across his mind. Harry then shakes his head yes.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione come down." Molly says from the stairs. "Will you mind taken Brad with you?" Mad Eye Moody asked. "No not at all. It be better if we run into any Death Eaters we have more people to help defeat them." Harry said. "Ok you better sleep your getting up early tomorrow." Arthur said. "No they first their going to learn how to fight." Lupin said. "We our going to split them up in 2 and 3 groups to teach them how to fight." Mad Eye Moody said. "I already know how fight and so does everyone else. Remember Dumbledore Army? I was a teacher their and I taught them how to fight." Harry said. "Yes your right but still." Lupin was then cut off my Harry. "BUT NOTHING I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT AND IF I RUN INTO ANY DEATH EATERS I'LL KILL THEM ON THE SPOT. FOR WHAT THEY DONE TO ME!" Harry said screaming, and then stormed upstairs crying.

Everyone was just looking at each other. No one didn't know what to since they never went thought what he was going through now.

"Harry is their anything I can do?" Ginny asked on Harry's bed. "No." Harry says getting up. "Harry I wish I could help. Tell me something that I could do." Ginny asked. "Ginny I don't even know what to do. I don't know what to do at all." Harry said while crying. Then Ginny goes to hug Harry. Then Harry ends up passing out again, but before he did he heard someone scream his voice and it wasn't Ginny.

**Kurisu: I like cliff hangers. I find it best to do to keep you wondering. **

**LeAnn: Yea it keeps people wondering. **

**Krystal: Use my ideas. **

**LeAnn: Oh shut up. **

**Krystal: make me.**

**LeAnn: Ok!**

**Kurisu: Oh god my muses our going to fight each other. This isn't good. Ok next chapter I'm planning to add another character and put more Brad into it. Next chapter up soon!**

**Krystal & LeAnn: Good Bye!**


	7. The Feeling

**Kurisu: I am back after so much time. My friend kept telling me to update so I'm updating also because I miss writing. **

**LeAnn: Srry I've been telling you to do school work. **

**Krystal: I just died I was really tried. **

**Kurisu: So was I but I didn't fall asleep.**

**Krystal: Well I'm ur mind. **

**LeAnn: Ur a muse. U inspire not sleep. I inspire her to write songs. For which she never stops singing or written songs.**

**Kurisu: Would u two plz stop fighting with each other. Ok here's the story. Emily is also not my character its is FoxFairy400. She'll might be in here depends how far I go. **

The voice Harry heard was his mothers. Harry was dreaming the night his parents died. Harry toss and turned. He then woke up screaming.

"Harry you alright?" Brad asked in a panic. "It felt like I was feeling it. That has never happened before. He's becoming more linked to me." Harry said out of breath from the dream. Then everyone comes running into the room. "Harry what's wrong?" Lupin said. "I had the dream of my parents dyeing and I felt it too. Voldermort becoming more linked to me. "Harry how is that possible? Ron asked. "Voldemort is one of the most powerful wizards of them all." Mad Eye Moody answered before anyone else could.

"Harry I don't think you should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. What if this happens again?" Molly said. "harry is going and that will be that Molly." Lupin said. "He has more power than all of us. We'll need him no matter what." Brad said. "Alright go back to bed everyone you need your rest before you go to Diagon Alley." Tonks said.

Harry stayed up all the night reading spells to learn new ones, but got bored and went downstairs as quietly to make sure no one wakes up. He went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"You should be sleeping like Tonks said." Lupin said from the doorway. "Yea, Well I couldn't sleep since the dream. I don't need a lot of sleep anyway." Harry said. "What's wrong Harry? Is their something I can do to help?" Lupin asked. "Not unless you can turn back time and I know theirs no way I looked." Harry said. "Harry I'm sorry I wish I knew what you where going through." Lupin said. Harry then walked out the room annoyed. He was getting tried of people saying they wish what he knew what he was going through.

It was the next day time to go to Diagon Alley. Harry and Brad were ready because Brad got up from Harry moving around in their room trying to find his photo album of his parents.

"Mom its 4:30 in the morning! Ever heard of sleeping." Ron said whining. "Oh well Ron. It looks like you're the only one tried. Now get going with the rest." Molly said. "Oh Molly take it easy on him." Arthur said from the kitchen. "Thanks dad." Ron called from the living room.

"Ok, Fred and George you two our going first.. Then it will be Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Then Ginny and Brad. Ok go Fred and George." Lupin said. "Oh hears the list Harry." Tonks said. "oh yea thanks." Everyone went through the fire place to Diagon Alley. Just as everyone went through Lupin got a letter from an owl.

_Dear Lupin,_

_You told me this is how I contact you. _

_Emily is a doll, but she's a witch I think. Things _

_keep happening that's not suppose to happen. So_

_I'm leaving her. Find someone else. She just scaring_

_me also you need to still get her stuff for her school._

_Sincerely,_

_ Krystal Puffman_

"Oh no. Help please Tonks. I don't know what to do now about Emily." Lupin said worried.

**Kurisu: Ok I have finished writing the chapter. I like to thank FoxFairy400 for helping me get out of writers block. Also if you want to know where Brad and Emily came from read FoxFairy400 story "Snapes Lost Children." **

**LeAnn: Ur still not using my idea. **

**Krystal: Do you ever shut up.**

**Kurisu: I don't think she does.**

**LeAnn: I do when I want to, but not right now**

**Kurisu: Well stay tuned for next chapter. **


	8. Emily Comes!

**Kurisu: I'm back because well my friend told me too. **

**LeAnn: use my idea.**

**Krystal: Oh shut up. Wait u don't?**

**LeAnn: Nope.**

**Krystal & LeAnn: Creative ideas be express through ur mind. Let everything be revealed. Have ur imagination run wild.**

**Kurisu: Wow! I didn't have to ask. Also Emily and Brad our FoxFairy400 characters. I suggest u read her stories they our good. Theirs also some to do with Anime and Harry Potter. Also if u knopw how to stay awake in cold weather tell me because I'm falling asleep just typing this. **

Lupin had just gotten a letter saying the babysitter quit on him. He was all upset. He remembered telling Emily not to use her magic around the babysitter.

"Get one of us to watch her." Tonks said. "That's a great idea. Mad Eye Moody!" Lupin said with excitement. "What?" Mad Eye Moody said limping over. "I need you to watch Emily while she's in Diagon Alley. I have business here to take care of and as do everyone else. You also know more spells then us and can fend off Death Eaters." Lupin said. "Alright. How old is she?" Mad Eye Moody asked. "10" Lupin said. "Ok all be back with her too." Mad Eye Moody said. "Why?" Lupin said. "Because Death Eaters will find her sooner or later." Mad Eye Moody said. "Oh yea true." Lupin said.

Back at Diagon Alley George, Fred, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Brad where almost done getting everything when they stopped to have lunch. "Harry what was so different about last nights dream then the rest you have had?" Hermione asked. "Were becoming more linked to each other. More than before. Its only a matter of time before hes totally connected but I have time before that happens at least." Harry said with a tiny doubt."

All of a sudden their was laughter was heard and that was unusually about in Diagon Alley because it was really disserted ever since a lot of the stores left. "Hey its Mad Eye Moody." Brad said. "Hey Mad Eye Moody over here!" Ron screamed. Mad Eye Moody sees them and has Emily follows him over. "Hey guys. Got everything on the list?" Mad Eye Moody asked. "No not yet we need to go to one more shop then where done." Hermione said. "Ok well I have to get Emily here ready for Hogwarts. So when you guys our done come and find us." Mad Eye Moody said. Mad Eye Moody looked around to tell Emily lets go and found she was missing. "Uh where she go?" Mad Eye Moody asked. "She went to brooms shop. I read her mind." Harry said finishing eating his ice cream. "Oh thank you Harry." Mad Eye Moody said very pleased.

Everyone hurried up and ate their lunch so they could get over with the next shop since it was in Dagon Alley. Harry remember the place from his secong year at Hogwarts when e was staying at the Weasley's. "Where you going?" Malfoy asked. "Aren't you suppose to be at the house?" Ginny asked. "I was fully recovered so when no one was looking I came here. Also none of you should go down their except Harry, Brad, and I because they will eat you alive. Actually I'll just go because I need to see something." Malfoy said. "He's not their." Harry said. Malfoy then walked to the store he needed.

Everyone waited till Malfoy got back. "When is he coming back?" George asked. "Soon I can sense him." Harry said. "What the heck our they making?" Malfoy asked who came out of the shadows. "Protection Spells." Harry said. "God their gonna be strong." Malfoy said. "They need to be." Brad said. "Brad I saw him." Malfoy said. "Please tell me he didn't join?" Brad said. "Not yet, but soon." Malfoy said. "You guys don't need to know." Brad said storming off.

Everyone went after Brad and ended up finding Mad Eye Moody. "Got everything?" Mad Eye Moody asked. "Yup." Fred said. "Ok I need to get one more thing, but you guys can go back, and I'll meet you their. Emily your going back with them." Mad Eye Moody said. "Ok." Emily said very cheerful.

Everyone went back to the Leaky Caldron to the fireplace since not everyone could Appreatie yet. Everyone got back to Sirus house. "Lupin!" Emily screamed. "Hello Emily." Lupin said smiling. "Hi Tonks." Emily said. "Hello little Emily." Tonks said with a smile. " Make your hair change to pink plz." Emily asked. "Not right now little Emily. I'm too tried." Tonks said.

Emily then walks over to Brad and hugs him. "Its been to long brother." Emily said. All the children dropped their mouth. "You two our brother and sisters?" Ron asked.

**Kurisu: Weird place to end the story I know, but I didn't want to go any father on and give off my next chapter**

**LeAnn: Our you gonna use my idea.**

**Krystal: I gave up.**

**Kurisu: I did a bit ago. Well stay tuned for next chapter. Review plz I'm begging actually now. XD.**


	9. The Talk!

**Kurisu: I'm back because well mind running crazy with new ideas. **

**LeAnn: Hey your not using my ideas.**

**Krystal: Oh shut up already or I'll shoot you.**

**LeAnn: You can't shoot me I'm a muse.**

**Kurisu: gets shot gun. While I try not to shoot my muses…**

**LeAnn & Krystal: Your mind be your actions. Let everything be written. Have your imagination run away with your own thoughts.**

**Kurisu: Ok I won't shoot you. Wait I never even had a shot gun. Well anyway readers please review I'm begging badly. Also Serenity is FoxFairy400 character.**

"What?! How are you two related?" Ron asked. "Easy. We have parents." Brad answered. "That's enough Ron." Tonks said.

Harry went upstairs to be by himself. He already knew from reading Brad's mind. He was just tried of everyone. "What's wrong Harry?" It was portrait of Sirus grandfather but still made Harry jump. "Needed time to think was going insane." Harry said. "Oh everyone has those times. Well McGonagall just wanted to make sure your ok and that your going to school this Monday." Sirus grandfather said. "Yup I got a week left." Harry said. "good well I'll be off bye." Sirus Grandfather said. He left before He could say bye.

Harry fell asleep for a bit then when he woke up he noticed he missed dinner, but went downstairs. "Oh, good Harry your up. I'll heat your dinner up. Molly said from the kitchen. "Emily, I was wondering who's your Dad?" Ron asked. "Snape." Emily said. That made Ron itched. "Snape what?" Ron asked now dyeing to hope he's wrong. "Serves Snape. He's a teacher at Hogwarts." Emily said. "Who's your mom?" Ginny asked. "Serenity was her name. She died a bit after my death. I can't remember her, but I was told she was really beautiful" Emily answered a little said. "She was. Jimmy even remembers her." Brad answered. "Where is Jimmy?" Emily answered a little concerned. "He's at my house." Malfoy said.

"How our baby's made?" Emily asked. Everyone just started then Ron said a spell and two puppets appeared on his hand. "Ok when a mommy and a daddy really love each other they." Ron got cut off because his mom hit him in the way. Arthur was laughing in the background. Since that was what he told Ron. "But I had the puppets ready mom." Ron said.

"Emily come here and I'll tell you. When mom and dads love each other very much they do a ceremony. They hug each other a certain way. That's how babies our made." Tonks said. "Is that what you and Lupin do?" Emily asked. She then looked at Lupin and he shook his head. "Well yes." Tonks said. "Will you and Lupin ever have a child?" Emily asked. Lupin then walked away. He knew Tonks wanted kids, but was afraid to see they turn out to be what he was. "Maybe someday." Tonks said.

Tonks then goes to the kitchen. "Molly I need to talk to you." Tonks said. "ok hold on thought Harry's dinner is done. Harry Dinner! Molly said. Harry came to have his dinner. Molly and Tonks went upstairs.

"What's wrong Tonks you haven't been yourself? You don't change your hair color anymore." Molly asked worried. "I'm pregnant." Tonks said. "I'm guessing Lupin doesn't know." Molly said. "I haven't had the guts to tell him yet unfortunately. He's afraid to have children because they might turn out to be a werewolf. Look at my child Bill was attacked." Molly said. "He's not a werewolf. Lupin is." Tonks said.

All of a sudden noise was heard from outside. Emily runs upstairs says that Death eaters our outside. Molly and Tonks run downstairs. Harry, Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, Arthur, Fred, and George run outside. Malfoy goes around the back just in case some are their. Hermione and Ron then decide to go their.

"Well looks like the Order of the Pheniox isn't as strong as it used to be without Dumbledore around." Lucias said. Lucias then through a spell, but Harry blocked it because he knew it was coming unfortunately not the other ones where lucky enough only Mad Eye Moody. Then the Death Eaters fled. Everyone got up right away except for Tonks.

Lupin carried Tonks inside. "Get a wet cloth so I can clean her wombs." Lupin said. "Ron." Molly screamed. Ron hurried and go the cloth. "Check here stomach." Molly said. "Why?" Lupin asked. "She's pregnant. That's why she's been tried. That's what we went upstairs for." Molly said. Lupin then passed out.

A couple days passed Tonks didn't wake up and Lupin was getting scared. She still had the baby. Lupin would check on it every hour. "Take here to the Hospital." Harry said. "One more day then we'll take her to the hospital.

**Kurisu: Yea my story is starting to go action. **

**LeAnn: You used my idea**

**Krystal: Yay! Now she might shut up**

**Kurisu: While these two fight I'll talk. Yes Snape has children well its in my friends story FoxFairy400. Well anyway REVIEW please I'm begging. XD Stay tuned for next chapter.**


	10. Tonks wake & Lupins Chance

**Kurisu: Yes I'm back sorry for the long period of me being gone. **

**LeAnn: We forgive you. **

**Krystal: What's going to happen to Tonks?**

**LeAnn: Yea she's badly hurt. Does Lupin take her to the hospital?**

**Kurisu: You'll find out I promise.**

**LeAnn & Krystal: Let you ideas come down. So your ideas become reality. **

Couple days have pass and Tonks still hasn't woke up. Lupin was refusing to take her to the hospital because he knew she was afraid of hospitals. Everyone would take turns watching her to see if she would wake up. Usually Lupin stay up the whole night with her.

"Lupin, who's going to watch Tonks tonight? Harry asked. "I am." Lupin said while checking to see if the baby is still fine. "But tonight is the full moon when you turn to a werewolf." Harry said. Lupin the jerks up. "What tonight is the night?' Lupin said all concerned. "Harry tomorrow I know u go to Hogwarts but would you please watch her for me." Lupin said. "Yea!" Harry said with a smiling seeing how in love Tonks and Lupin our.

Lupin was starting to get ready to leave then heard a stir from Tonks. "Tonks?!" Lupin said. Lupin then walks over to Tonks. Tonks raises her arm to his face and smiles. "My baby!" Tonks said all worried. "It's fine. Molly told me about it and I kept checking on it. I was going to tell you, but…." Tonks is stopped from talking by Lupin kissing her. "You must rest some more. I have to leave for the night" Lupin said. "It's tonight?" Tonks said. Lupin just shakes his head yes. "Bye" Lupin says then kisses her again.

Tonks then gets up and goes to the kitchen to see Lupin leave. Molly, Harry, Hermione, Brad, and Ron were their too. "Tonks you should be resting." Hermione said. "I'm fine." Tonks answered. Tonks then passes out again. Harry then cares her back to the couch with the help of Brad and Ron.

Hours passed and Tonks had been up several times wondering if Lupin had returned yet, but usually she went back to sleep. It was morning and Lupin came back all injured. "What happen?" Molly asked. "Death Eaters." Lupin said then passed out. Tonks then got up and went to Lupin. He needs to go to the hospital.

**Kurisu: I know short chapter but sorry a lot of my ideas can't be used till next chapter.**

**LeAnn: OMG. Everyone is getting hurt now.**

**Krystal: The war is beginning isn't it?**

**Kurisu: You'll see. Stay for the next chapter. **


	11. Last min Things Before Leaving!

**Krystal: Back! Jimmy, Emily, and Brad our not my characters all FoxFairy400.**

**LeAnn: wow this is quick.**

**Krystal: Yea it is.**

**LeAnn & Krystal: Ideas become real. Let u run wild with imagination. **

Lupin is in the hospital. Arthur keeps giving updates by the fireplace, but the kids out getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. "You better be ready in 20 mins. Because that's when we need to leave." Molly says. "Alright." Hermione says screaming down the stairs.

"Brad you ready?" Ginny asked. Harry then pops into his mind. "Did Jimmy go to the other side yet?" Brad says in his mind. Harry then leaves as gentle as he can. "We need to leave now." Molly says. Everyone comes running down the stairs then.

"Ok how your going to be getting there is fun." Molly says. "How?" Fred and George asked from the kitchen. "Your flying." "What? Malfoy says. "Some of them don't know how to fly. I believe Emily doesn't." Malfoy says being concerned. "Harry is going to teach her." Molly said. "Does she have a broom?" Harry asked. "Yes someone mailed it to her." Molly says then losing her happiness in her voice. "Theirs a note." Emily says. Emily then reads the note.

_Dear Emily,_

_I have gotten you a broom for your _

_first year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately I will not_

_be teaching this year. I am trying to help stop a_

_war from staring. Tell Brad that Jimmy is fine still._

_Everything will work out fine I promise. I will see you _

_and Brad in time I promise. I know I made promises in_

_the past but I promise to keep this one. Tell Brad this too._

_Hope you like your broom and make sure you listen to the _

_Wesley's and everyone their. Also the both of you keep on your_

_toes at Hogwarts. Trouble will be all around you. Make sure you_

_learn spells from everyone Emily you will need them._

_Love,_

_Your Father Snape_

_P.S. Yes Ronald I am a father and was married._

Everyone laughed when Emily said the last line. Brad thought storms out of the room. Ginny goes after him. "Brad he's you father. You can't be mad at him forever." Ginny says. "He's the reason my mother is dead. He killed her." Brad said all angry. Emily then walks into the room. "Brad I know the story." Emily says. "Yea so do I. But he didn't have to kill her. She had the right to stay alive." Brad said. "She was in pain!" Emily says still with a bit of gentle in her voice. "Just forget it Emily." Brad says the storms out of the room and gets his broom, and stuff. He then goes outside and flies off.

"I'll go. Ron you teach Emily how to ride a broom. I think I know where he went." Harry says.

**Kurisu: A sorta of a cliff hanger. I know not a lot of mentions of Lupin or Tonks but they will be in the next chapter. **

**Krystal: Wow! **

**LeAnn: I never thought Brad was going to break down. I thought Emily was.**

**Krystal: yea me too. **

**Kurisu: Well wait for next chapter and review please.**


	12. Another Year Begins

**Kurisu: I'm back! Sorry about the long wait. I have school and everything right now.**

**Krystal: Yay! Where also back. **

**LeAnn: Yea that's for not writing for some times.**

**Kurisu: I've been writing other stuff well anyway read and review please.**

**LeAnn & Krystal: Ideas of the mind become reality in this story. Let thoughts be realistic. Let your mind run wild with imagination. **

Harry went outside and gripped his broom. "Harry! Will you be at Hogwarts?" Lupin asked. "Yes, that's where he went I'm sure of it. Its where his parents lived for some time." Harry said. "How you know? Lupin asked. "When read minds it wont shut off unfortunately." Harry said then smiled and took off on his Firebolt. "Will he find Brad?" Emily came outside and asked. "Yes he will." Lupin said and put his arm around Emily and lead her inside.

Harry kept going as fast as he could to get to Hogwarts. He had finally got to Hogwarts and saw Hagrid right away. "Hagrid!" Harry screamed it still in the air but Hagrid heard him. "What you doing here so early? You guys aren't supposed to come for 2 more hours." Hagrid said. "I know but Brad went off I knew he come here. Have you seen him?" Harry asked. "Yea he's by the lake." Hagrid said. "Thanks!" Harry said.

Harry started to walk towards the lake. Brad was standing in the lake. "This is were my mother buried. She wanted a watery grave so my dad gave it to her. I remember her but not as much as Emily does. I remember her having light green hair. She was so kind to everything. I remember my dad telling stories about them when they were young. I still remember what she looks like. It's my dads fault she's dead." Brad said. "Brad I'm sorry. I know how it feels like not living up with parents. My foster parents don't even love me." Harry said. "Well theirs one thing we have in common both our parents aren't around." Brad said. "Brad lets go into Hogwarts. I need to talk to McGonagall. I need to know what's going to happen this year." Harry said. Brad then shakes his head and starts to head to the front doors.

As soon as Harry gets in theirs McGonagall their getting ready for the students to arrive. Oh good here you two are I just got a message from Lupin saying you too would be coming. Lupin will be here soon too. The others wont come till when the other students arrive. I hope this year we can defeat the Dark Lord and put this in the past." McGonagall said

Hours past and students arrived for another year at Hogwarts. 1st year students were to wait in the dudgeons for the sorting of the hat.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, and Emily had arrived. "Brad our you alright?" Emily asked. "Yea I'm fine." Brad answered smiling. "We better go into the great hall the ceremony will begin soon.

The sorting had already had happened. The new headmistress Professor McGonagall got and raised her arms for the students to quit. "Welcome back students and to another year at Hogwarts. This year students we have a new teacher. Professor Lupin will be teaching Against the Dark Arts. The new heads of the houses our Professor Slugworn will be Slytherin, and Gryffindor will be Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said. "As you all know the Dark Lord is back. As a result to this all lower class students will have an extra class to learn how to Duel. Now on with the feast.

**Kurisu: From now on the story will have things happen more often.**

**Krystal: whats going to happen?**

**LeAnn: Yea what is going to happen?**

**Kurisu: You'll just have to wait. Also review and gave ideas on the story I like to her what ideas my readers have on the story. **


End file.
